We're a two shot
by mrsupsabx
Summary: Heather returns and Naya struggles with her feelings for Heather. What she doesn't realize is that her best friend feels the same way too. (One shot)


"Are you sure you're okay?" Dianna asks, worried about her close friend.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" You see, ever since Dianna, Heather and few of the old cast came back, Naya has been on panic mode lately. Because of the blonde. And we all know it's Heather.

"Nay," Dianna walks towards Naya and puts an arm around her. Hoping that it will somehow calm her friend down. She knows that deep inside she still has feelings for a particular blonde. "You and I both know Hemo was always more than just a friend."

"It's different now, Di. She has a baby now. And not to mention a boyfriend. A long term boyfriend who will eventually pull out a ring and ask her to marry him. Besides, she's straight. There was never anything going on between us. It's hopeless."

"Nay, don't say that. You know she loves you." Dianna tries her best to help her heartache friend who was so helplessly in love with the dancer. She always knew that both of her friends always had a connection. They were, so to say; soul mates.

"Oh yeah? Well, not the way I want her to though, sadly. But I guess that's all I'm ever going to be. Her best friend. Her best friend who's in love with her. So pathetically in love with her." Naya could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"It's so heart breaking seeing you like this, babe. You should tell Heather how you feel. Maybe it'll clear things up for both of you."

"It wouldn't work either, Di. Lets just face it. She just doesn't feel the same way about me. She can't." Naya's voice cracked at the end of her sentence and Dianna could feel the heart ache that her Brunette friend was feeling for the dancer. Oh how she wish she could take the pain away. Only if there was a way.

"She's in love with Taylor. If she isn't, why else would she have a child with him? That only makes it clear that she's so sure that he's the one for her. The only one...I envy him. He gets to wake up next to her every morning, he gets to sleep with her every night. Knowing that she will be there the next morning, and every night. And it sucks. It sucks that I'm here looking at them falling more in love every day. It sucks to see them become a happily family. And it sucks even more that after she becomes his forever...I won't be part of her new life anymore." Naya was completely sobbing now and the only thing that Dianna could do was hold her friend while she lets go all of the pain that she's been subsiding all these years.

Dianna has always been there for Naya when she was going through the same thing. Her feelings for Heather. She thought that when Heather informed that she was pregnant, Naya would have let go of her feelings for the blonde. But she always had a doubt. And now, she was right. Her friend is helplessly in love with Heather.

What Dianna didn't know though, was that Heather saw the scene of Naya sobbing over her being unfold in front of her. The dance can't help but feel guilty that her best friend was going through all of this pain just because of her. She heard every single thing that Naya had said and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

She couldn't stand watching her best friend hurting, because of her. Before Heather could walk away, she heard the other blonde say something.

"Remember when I used to come to your house every time at exactly 3 am in the morning because you were crying over Heather?"

"Y-yeah...?" Naya's voice was shaky, it broke Heather's heart even more.

"And I used to tell you to move on? That it was the only way to get over her?"

"Yes. What's your point?" Her voice still strain. Heather couldn't help but feel even worse that Naya was crying over her every night, and Dianna was always there instead of herself.

"My point is that, I'm wrong. I'm so so so wrong." Naya gave her friend a confuse look, which Dianna knew that meant she needed to elaborate further. "I thought that if you tried to move on from Heather, it'll make you feel better in a few years time. I was so sure of myself that you would get over her and maybe fall in love with someone else. But I didn't realize convincing you to move on would wrack you. Tear you apart and make you feel so...-" before Dianna could find the perfect word to say, Naya beat her to it.

"Worthless," before Dianna could object Naya continued. "It made me feel so worthless. Like I couldn't measure up to her. That's exactly how I feel right now. But that's okay. It's okay that I can't be with her ever. But, she's happy. So I guess I can learn to be happy too. It just hurts so much right now, Di."

Dianna holds her friend even closer to her now. Scared that she would break apart and couldn't be repaired again. She didn't want to lose her friend, not again. _Not ever. _

Heather couldn't take it anymore, so she ran as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face. She never knew she had so much effect on Naya. She never knew how her best friend felt about her. But she knew now that what she felt for Heather was strong.

As she was running as fast as she could, she bumped into Kevin. Trying her best not to look up and let Kevin see her in a hot mess she kept looking down on her lap. Hoping that he would walk away and leave her alone. But she was wrong. He of all people knew how to read people like a transparent paper. And he definitely knew that she was crying.

"Oh my gosh, Hemo, are you okay?"

"Ye-yess." Trying her best to not sound strain and shaky. But failing miserably.

"Hemo, you know you can tell me anything." He held out his hand to her, helping her to stand. After standing she immediately indulge him into a hug and sobbed as hard as she ever had before.

"I-its.. N-na-" He hushed her before she could complete her sentence. Knowing fully who she was talking about and why she was crying her eyes out for the girl.

"Lets go somewhere private and talk." Heather nodded and they made their way to Kevin's trailer.

* * *

Kevin hands her a cup of hot chocolate and she mumbles a thank you. He nods in acknowledgement and sits down on the opposite end of her and takes a sip from his cup.

"I know it's a touchy subject, but you know I'm here for you, right? He wanted to make sure that his friend knew that he was there for her, no matter what.

All that Heather could do was nod her head and hummed. Her mind was flooding with thoughts of her best friend and how, over the years, she had been so blind to not see that she was in love with her. So blind to see that she was the one hurting her best friend. She mentally slapped herself for not knowing soon.

"It's not your fault, you know." He says randomly, at a perfect timing when she was blaming at herself for everything that she caused to Naya.

"No. It is...I was so blind to see that she was in love with me. I'm so stupid." Heather felt her eyes water again and Kevin immediately calmed her down.

"You couldn't have known. She didn't tell you how she felt. It isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. Seriously, you didn't know."

"But how come you and Di know?"

"Well, Naya wasn't technically alone. I mean, even if she hadn't tell us, we would have guessed anyway. The looks that she gave you all these years are so obvious. She's completely in love with you. It's adorable."

"I just feel like I'm the one to blame, Kev. And don't say it's not my fault, because, she's in pain because of me. I'm responsible for her pain." If Heather wasn't crying just now, she sure is now. Kevin couldn't do anything but comfort his friend with words. He knew holding her would make her cry even more. Unlike Heather, Naya likes people holding her when she breaks down. Heather on the other hand doesn't. Unless it was Naya, she loves it.

"Look, Hemo, I just want all of this to be cleared up. So, all you got to do is tell me the truth okay? I'm just going to ask you at least a few questions and all you got to do is say yes or no. Got it?" Heather slowly nods her head and he continues.

"Do you love Taylor?"

"Yes." she hesitated for a while but Kevin ignored it. He knew that he had to try and dig deeper for Heather to realize that she's in love with Naya too.

"Did you know before this that Naya was in love with you?"

"N-no." She answers almost immediately.

"When you were in a relationship with Taylor back then, did you have feelings for Naya? Like, a crush or maybe an infatuation which you thought was just nothing?"

"I-I don't know. I think I did..." Kevin nods. He knew what he was doing and he was going to get this done right. He needed both of his friends back.

"Are you still in love with Taylor?"

Heather hesitated on answering for a while. Usually she would have just said yes right away. But after hearing Naya pour her heart out about Heather, she just wasn't sure how she felt about Taylor anymore. At one point, Heather was in love with Taylor. But that was before she met Naya.

"No...I don't think so. Not anymore, I think." Her voice was firm and confident. Like she knew her answer was right.

"Last question, are you in love with Naya?" This time, Heather didn't need to think about the question, instead, she answered it straight away.

"Yes."

She couldn't like, she was relieve that she was able to finally admit her love for her best friend. But immediately felt guilty that she dragged Taylor along with her for such a long time.

"There you have it, Hemo. The answers for both of you." Kevin could sense the worry in his friend and held onto her hand, griping it hard to show her that he was here no matter what.

"What if she doesn't want me?" Her voice so soft and vulnerable, that he's ever heard her before. He knew he had to choose his words carefully.

"She loves you, Heather. She always has. Yeah, so she's with that rapper dude Big Shane, or whats his name," Heather lets out a breathy laugh, knowing full well that he did it on purpose. "She really loves you. And we all know Naya is the whip one. You love her too Hemo, you've always had. Now it's time to tell her how you really feel."

"How am I going to do that? I bet she wouldn't even look at me without crying or at least scream at my face and tell me I ruined her life, or something like that."

"You and I both know she wouldn't do that."

"Yeah...she's a sweetheart."

"You both have a kiss scene together, correct?" Heather nods her head slowly, trying to register what his point was. "Then after the scene, tell her how you feel. Look deep into her eyes and tell her spot on, how you really feel about her. She needs it, Hemo. You _both_ need it."

"I'll tell her." Suddenly feeling bold she stood up and got ready for her scene with Naya. She spent so many years hiding her love for her best friend, it was time to man up and go for it. "Thank you for everything."

"I just wanted what's best for both of you. Now go. Get your girl." They both hug and Heather makes her way to the choir room for their scene.

* * *

"Nay, are you really okay for this scene? I could just tell Ryan that you can't do it today, you know." Dianna offered. She was worried for her friend. She knew just how fragile she was right now. She couldn't bare to watch her friend suffer from pain of kissing her love life that was taken.

"I'm seriously fine, Di. I think I can manage a few minutes of filming. It's just a kiss scene. I won't die." Naya offered her a forced smile and made her way to the choir room.

"Hey," Kevin says to Dianna.

"Hey."

"How did it go with Naya?"

Dianna looks down at her shoes and hesitates for a while. She was trying to think of a sentence to answer him.

"That bad?"

"Yeah. She was a mess. It broke my heart, Kev. She's just so in love with Hemo that I wish I could turn back time and push Taylor out of the picture so that both of them could be together." Dianna sighed and knew completely that it wouldn't work out that well either way.

"You don't have to worry a thing. I got it under control." he offers her a grin.

"What do you mean?" she quirks an eyebrow at him. Telling him to continue.

"Heather heard both of you talking."

"What, no! Shit! Is she okay?"

"Don't worry. She's fine. She sobbed a lot but she's fine."

"Okay... What happened then?"

"I kept asking her questions and she admitted that she loves Naya."

"Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. Heather is in love with Naya, and she's going to make a move." Dianna squeals in happiness and attacks Kevin in a tight hug. But realizes something a few seconds later.

"What about Taylor? Oh god, and their child?"

"Heather called Taylor just a few moments ago. They're working it through. Hemo says that they will take turns with the baby, but good news is that the baby belongs rightfully to her."

"Okay, but what's the bad news?" worried that the bad news would be something tragic.

"Bad news is if Naya still wants Heather. Or else Hemo's gonna lose everything." Dianna nods in agreement but she knew too well that Naya would always pick Heather.

"We'll just have to see if it all works out."

"Action!" Ryan yells at the mic and both Heather and Naya gets into character. They both were sitting down with their food in their hands having a conversation which ironically defines both of them. _Oh the irony_ the both of them thought.

Heather leans in and takes Naya's lips into hers. She couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach flutter. So did Naya. Although it killed her that, even though she's kissing the one she loves, she doesn't belong to her. Like the script, Naya pulled out of the kiss and Heather tries to kiss her again but Naya pulls away and says her lines.

_"If you want me, I'm here." _Heather leans in and kisses Naya's cheeks. Which made both of their breaths hitch. Heather walks away from Naya leaving her breathless.

"Cut! That was amazing, you two! Great job. Okay. Next scene!" The cameras were immediately on to someone else leaving both Heather and Naya standing alone. Kevin and Dianna walked away, leaving both of them together.

"Hey" Heather exclaims softly. Hoping that she didn't scare Naya away. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt her and make her feel the need to run away and hide.

"Hey." Naya softly replies, looking down at her feet and up at Heather once again. The both of them made eye contact and neither could look away. They still had the same connection after all these years.

"I got to go, Heather. I'll see you...some other time-" Heather frowned at her best friend's sudden urge to get out of the place as soon as possible.

"Naya, I- we have to talk about something.." Heather started slowly. Which made Naya stopped her tracks and look back at Heather, surprise at what the blonde wanted to talk about.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

There was a long pause, and silence upon them. Neither of them breaking the silence. They were just intently staring at each other, waiting for one of them to speak up. But Heather knew she was suppose to speak up. So, she did.

"Naya, I- I'm sorry." She settled for it. She didn't want to scare the girl. She needed all of this to be perfect. She had to win her back. And she was determine to do so.

Naya on the other hand was taken back by Heather's sudden out burst apology. She was thinking about what Heather way apologizing for. Did she do something to her? Well, besides kill her heart. But that was unintentionally though.

"What are you apologizing for, Hemo?" Heather smiled at the nickname. Glad that Naya was comfortable enough to use nicknames, at least.

"Everything." she saw the confusion in her best friend's face and elaborated. "Nay, I know you have feelings for me." the confusion in her best friend's face was immediately replace by a horrified expression.

"Wha-" Naya was lost for words. The love of her life, the woman she was in love with for years was confronting her for her feelings. _Is this a nightmare? _

"I just want to apologize for now seeing that earlier. But this isn't an apology to say that I'm taken and I have a child. I want you to know that...I'm in love with you too, Nay. I've always been in love with you. I just didn't realize it yet. I'm sorry it took me so long to finally realize that it's always been you. It has always been just you. I love you, Naya Marie Rivera. I love you so much. And, I hope that you still love me as much to be with me. This time, no one's ever going to take me, ever."

Naya was on the verge of tears. Finally, she was crying and Heather rushed in front of her and pull both their lips together. Although they just kissed a few minutes ago, this time it was different. This time it wasn't Santana and Brittany. This time, it was Naya and Heather.

"I love you so much, Hemo." Naya said, in between kisses.

"I love you too, Nay."

"Wait, Hemo." Heather pauses for a second scared that Naya changed her mind.

"What about Taylor? And Elijah?"

"I broke up with Taylor a few hours ago. We got into an understanding that Elijah belongs to me rightfully. Taylor is still the dad by law, but Elijah will be with me." Naya nods in acknowledgement. "You get to be a mom, Nay."

Naya shot her eyes wide open and confusion took over again. _What is she talking about? _before more thoughts could run through her mind, Heather was on one knee and Naya felt her eyes water once again.

"Heather, what are you doing?"

"Nay, I've been denying what I feel for you for years. I've been denying that I wasn't jealous when I saw you with all your tacky boyfriends. I was so stupid when I couldn't see that you were hurting because of me. But, right now, I never want to ever be apart from you, Nay. I want to be with you, as long as you want to. I want to kiss you, and just be with you all the time. I want to call you mine, and be called as yours. I love you so much, and I know you love me too. I'm seriously so sorry it took me this long to figure it out. To figure out that I belong with you, and no one else. I want to start a family with you. I just want all of you, Nay. Every single part of you. And you have every single part of me. I don't have a ring right now, but you have my heart. And I'm giving it to you. I hope you'll give me yours too. I love you. So, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Naya screamed as loud as she could and attacked Heather with kisses. After so many years of pain and self denial, she finally got what she wanted. She finally got the one person that made her complete. The one person who she knows, loves her wholeheartedly.

"I love you, Nay."

"I love you too, Hemo."

* * *

"_We're a two shot." _

_"Start together, end together." _


End file.
